Unwanted Attention
by Natalie-07
Summary: Everyone thinks that they have Jack Sparrow all figured out. But they are wrong. Only one person knows his secret that he keeps, a secret that he hates to keep. Unwanted attention. Jack OC, Will/Jack friendship. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter One: Baby, Tortuga and Anne

**Unwanted Attention**

**Summary:** Everyone thinks that they have Jack Sparrow all figured out. He's a lying, adventurous, a little crazy and over all a very good-looking man. Very few know of him as sweet and sincere and very few know of him as evil and ruthless, but who knows of the REAL side to Jack Sparrow? Will Turner soon discovers more to Jack then he bargained for. Unwanted Attention. JACK OC.

**Note: I've had this idea in my head for a long time now but I never really thought of putting it down, I don't exactly know how it's gong to end quite yet but I really wanted to share the idea and don't worry I will end it, I just haven't figured out how. Please review:) This takes place after the third movie except, Will has been saved from being captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ by Calypso.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Anne**

Jack, Elizabeth and Will have been all sailing on _The Black Pearl_. It's been around a week since they had bargained to Calypso that Bill Turner was more then welcome to take Will's place as Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_. Bill wanted nothing more then for his only child to be happy and he knew that even though it wasn't the saddest of times them sailing together, Will was never completely happy without Elizabeth.

Sure, Jack gets annoyed sometimes having the lovebirds on his ship, as he rudely declares whenever they kiss in public. Although he may not seem a man for romance, they both know that he would be sad if they ever left.

Jack and Barbossa still constantly fought over the ship like two year olds and Elizabeth couldn't handle there bickering anymore. So they fought for the ship and obviously Jack had won. On the sadder note Elizabeth had stated rules that no one was to be murdered, she may be a pirate but she still has some decency inside of her and hates nothing more then to see someone she had acquainted never to be seen again due to murder.

She never liked Barbossa but nonetheless she hated blood. Of course though once they where in the middle of the fight Jack saw that he had the lead and couldn't help but digging the sword into his chest, Barbossa was dead in seconds.

Jack stared at the open see with a look of pure bliss on his face. The wind was soft and warm and the sun was blazing hot causing Jack's cheeks to shine from sweat. He really was gorgeous without a second guess. The whole crew knew that he was a ladies man, they all expected him to be the type of man to have women in each port, and it was easy to do so with his charm, good looks and devious mind.

Women could never get tired of Jack; he always had stories to tell and had no problem with sharing them. But mostly it wasn't just the stories or the sweet smiles the radiated off of Jack's face as he told them, but lust that they craved.

That's right, lust. He's an amazing kisser and he definitely knows what to do. Women can't help but feel something as they see him, and as he stares at them with his deep brown eyes and prominent features, let's just say it's hard to compose themselves.

"Jack!" Yelled Will towards Jack, immediately knocking him from his daze.

"Can't you see I'm busy whelp?" bellowed Jack at Will. He hated nothing more then to be interrupted while thinking and everyone knew that.

"My apologies Captain," He replied sarcastically. "But Elizabeth needs you and she says it's important."

Jack rolled his eyes. Knowing Elizabeth's melodramatic attitude, anything to her is important. However Jack's curiosity overtook him and shouted out to Gibbs to take the helm.

Will leaded Jack towards their cabin and once they where inside he saw Elizabeth in bed puking her guts out in a chamber pot beside the bed.

A disgusted look immediately found Jack's face and he felt as though he could puke any moment as well.

"How do I fit into any of this?" Asked an annoyed Jack, one hand clutching his now upset stomach.

"If I knew I would tell you. This is the second day Elizabeth has been feeling this way. I asked her if she had a fever and if she was sick and she immediately answered no and then demanded for you. She says she needs to ask you something in private." Explained Will.

"Jack," started Elizabeth and then immediately began to puke some more. "Will could you excuse us for a moment?"

Will gave a hasty look, but left nonetheless.

"Jack, you've been with lots of women right?" asked Elizabeth, sitting up in her bed.

Jack nodded with a grin plastered on his face.

"Have any of them ever gotten pregnant?"

Jack looked at her with a shocked face. "NO!" He said exaggerating his answer to her question, which caused Elizabeth to laugh.

"I'm pregnant Jack, and if it's alright with you, as you are the Captain, if we could make port?"_Elizabeth is pregnant…with a whelp too…that's interesting. _He thought.

"Nine months on land is a long time Lizzie, I don't know if the crew's up for that."

"I don't mean stay on land, I'm more then willing to deliver this child on sea with or without a doctor to deliver it Jack, I just need supplies."

"Very well, we'll settle for two days but no longer then that!" As Jack was about to leave the room he yelled as he was walking away: "And don't expect me to be the one delivering it either!"

* * *

**Tortuga**

A week's worth of sailing and Elizabeth had told Will the news. He had been more excited then scared, much to Jack's surprise. If anyone had ever told Jack that she was pregnant with his baby, let's just say he would never again see the light of day.

The crew docked while a few crewmembers stayed behind to keep a watchful eye on the ship. As soon as Jack's two feet stepped on land he was nearly knocked over by Giselle's wondering hands.

He twirled his fingers through her curly blond hair as she placed warm kisses along his neck.

"I've missed you Jack." She purred into his ear as she dragged him into a nearby tavern. As he sat down in the nearest chair she sat on his lap, receiving no rejection what so ever from Jack.

"No other men can even compare to your kisses," She continued to pure to him in his ear. A grin reached his mouth as he huskily replied,

"I know love." He captured her full on the lips in a passionate kiss.

Her lips ravished his, as if she hadn't seen him in years as they griped tightly onto his back. It was up to a point where she didn't care where they where she just wanted him right here…right…now.

The loudness of the tavern echoed through Jack's ears as there kisses became more and more passionate. Giselle forced herself to take her lips from his and move them, towards his neck.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the crowed behind her shoulder. Will was standing there glancing at the couple from time to time but mostly looking at Elizabeth who was talking about the baby with a large smile on her face.

And there standing next to Will was another whore, looking straight at Jack with a seductive smile. She knew he was occupied with Giselle at the moment (it was pretty obvious) yet she couldn't help but want him.

They held each other's gaze until Giselle had took notice that he wasn't responding to her kisses.

She looked behind her and noticed the whore starring intently at Jack. _Her _Jack. She gave her the dirtiest look that she could come up with and then slapped Jack across the face for looking at her.

"I may have deserved that." Jack mumbled to himself.

He stood up and went to the bar to order some rum, while the whore that had been starring at him eagerly sat beside him by the bar.

"Who might you be?" She asked, cheeks glowing from lust that she was already feeling towards him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He responded kissing her hand. " And who might you be?"

She giggled. "Names, Anne. You busy?"

Before Jack could respond a small pouch full of coins was placed into his hands without breaking eye contact. Jack was amused that she though he was a manwhore. He was amazed at how he could actually get paid for doing something that he did best. And for some reason he was rather…offended...

He opened up the pouch and his eyes grew wide with how much this Anne girl was willing to pay him that he simply couldn't refuse. So, doing something that he never did before he led Anne up to a bedroom, this time being the one to leave with the money.

**Will's POV**

Moments after Elizabeth had told me about the baby the ship docked in Tortuga. Elizabeth and I held hands and looked for plenty of wood and rags to be prepared for the delivery of the baby.

We also bought tons of material for clothes that Elizabeth and I could make together with the thread that we had also purchased.

After we where done our shopping we decided to drop it off at the ship and then go to a local tavern. As soon as I walked in I noticed Jack sitting in a chair with a whore kissing him senseless on his lap, I recognized her as she had practically jumped him as she saw his ship docking.

Elizabeth failed to notice this as she continued to walk towards a table. We sat down across from each other talking about baby names and how excited we where to be parents. As she was talking I couldn't help but glance at Jack with his whore every once and awhile.

Then as we continued to talk I looked over once more and saw her slapping him across the face. She stood up and left as Jack walked towards the bar with yet another whore following him there. I averted my eyes for a moment so Elizabeth wouldn't catch me looking.

But as I looked once more I noticed the girl handed Jack a pouch of money and then leading him to a room. I couldn't believe my eyes, Jack…a _manwhore_? This couldn't be there has to be some explanation, even Jack wouldn't sink so low…but it does make sense. He's always being seen with women…I just assumed it was the other way around.

Well…he is an attractive man I can see how…no don't think like that, what he's doing is awful!

We may not be the best of friends but I need to stop this.

* * *

**I know that it may seem like Will like's Jack or whatever but trust me this will turn out to be a Jack OC. Don't worry as the story progresses it will get better and if you have any opinions for further chapters please tell me! Review, and I'll update soon:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	2. Chapter Two: Money, Feelings and Regrets

_**Unwanted Attention**_

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I have been working on my other story Artemis in the Caribbean, **__**but I got a random craving to upload this one quickly before my day starts so, here it is, please review! Also one more note, I will be re-writing chapter one.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Money, Feelings, and Regrets**

The heavy sound of the voices of drunken pirates, and wenches giggling echoed throughout the tavern. Her voice kept rambling and he knew what she was talking about, and he knew that he should have been listening. Should have _wanted_ to be listening. Yet all he could think about was the one man who had ruined his life for the better, and how he was slowly ruining his own. The man who he had once classified as an acquaintance, was selling his body to keep himself on is feet and it would not go unnoticed forever.

Will lifted a shaking hand that was wrapped around the rusted mug, and slowly took a sip of the burning alcohol. He closed his eyes as the bubbles of the rum popped in his mouth, and sizzled down his thought. He could hear Elizabeth' words, her excitement noticeably edged in his voice, yet his brain could not process it. Would not process anything except for Jack. _Why would Jack do something like this? Surely there where other ways to make money, after all he is a pirate. _Will's thoughts seemed so rational, as they flowed through his brain, until he kept drinking the liquid in his hands and soon his thoughts made no sense anymore and traveled from subject to subject, he was doubting himself for ever being worried about Jack. He should be worried about his beautiful wife talking right here in front of him, and the pain that giving birth to his child would cause her. Yet he couldn't. One man would not leave his head.

_Jack._

The liquid that was once in the mug was now gone and it was slammed onto the table by his hand, more forcefully then he had intended. He was so used to hearing the noise of Elizabeth's angelic voice talking continuously in his head that it wasn't until he looked at her that he noticed she wasn't talking anymore.

She could tell that something a troubling him, and apart of her thought that he was scared. Scared to have this baby with her. Perhaps she had gotten too exited with her thoughts and it had driven him into complete insanity. She was trying to hold back her tears, yet there was nothing she could do. It was _her_ that was having this baby, and _her_ that had put all the pressure on Will to be there for _her _and support them both with his own two hands.

She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, she had absolutely no idea what to say, the image of Will' blank face staring at her would be bounded in her soul for years to come. She knew that he was looking at her, yet not quite there. Therefore she gathered up the courage to speak, he had to tell her what was aching his soul because she couldn't bear the thought that she had done something to upset him.

"Will, is everything okay?" She asked, her voice shaking with sadness at the plausible answers that he could have said. "You know you can tell me anything Will, if the pressure of raising a family is getting the best of you I would like to discuss this matter further. Will please give me an answer." She begged with tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Will jumped, almost as if he had just woken up from a comma. He looked at Elizabeth and saw her crying. "Elizabeth, my dear, what is wrong?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"You just seem less exited then I am that's all, and I wanted to be sure that this is what you want. Us. The baby, a family, is that where your heart truly lies? Because Will if it is destined to be somewhere else you know that my love for you will never change, it will always follow you on whatever path you may choose."

Will could not believe her words, he had done nothing wrong, at least he thought he didn't. Yet hearing Elizabeth crying before him, actually doubting the fact that he wanted to be with her made him ask questions to himself in his head.

"Elizabeth, how could for one second you ever believe that I didn't want to be with you? I love you, and I will love our child and that is the path I wish to take." He reassured her, taking her hands lovingly over the table with his own.

"Oh, Will." She breathed and lean over to kiss him, and Will would have returned the kiss if he hadn't noticed a certain Captain coming in the view behind them. Elizabeth noticed his eyes avert and turned around in her chair to follow them.

* * *

Jack had never once done anything like this in his life. Well technically speaking he had _done_ things like this before in his life, many times since the age of fourteen but never had he _ever_ left the bed richer then before. It was always stuck between the two choices of leaving with less money or no changes in the bank whatsoever. He had just finished putting on the final touches of his attire, he slipped on his hat and pulled on his boots as Anne was now long gone. He had concluded that sex was far different when it was the girl begging for you, instead of the other way around.

Yet it wasn't the fact that Jack had done this that puzzled him the most, what was etching his brain and not willing to escape was the fact that it felt _wrong._ He felt _used,_ and betrayed yet he had never seen this girl before in his life. There was a feeling in his stomach that wanted to make him throw up, and he had never had that feeling before after having intercourse with a woman, ever. He usually left the room feeling satisfied, with a pinch of regret knowing that he had spent his money foolishly like that. Yet he felt as though it was character building. Jack was known for being a ladies man, growing up that's always what he had wanted to be. He could see it in his mind now, the picture that he had created so young and had died to live up to:

**Captain Jack Edward Sparrow**

**Occupation: Most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main**

**Specialties: Ladies man**

**Hobbies: Drinking rum, late partying, sailing the oceans and finding lost treasures.**

Ha had put Anne's money in the side of his sash and he swayed down stairs feeling disgusted with himself, for a reason that he had yet to discover. He felt uncomfortable walking by himself, almost as if he was on display and every time he had caught a girl looking at him he wouldn't give his usual smirk, he would grin sheepishly and then scurry off faster then before. _Once I get out of here everything will be better, these memories will be forgotten, I'll find the crew, we'll go back to the sea and I won't have to deal with this anymore. _Although his thoughts got interrupted when he had finally made it downstairs the tavern section of the building he had noticed Will and Elizabeth staring at him quite fiercely, with both different expressions that where hard to read.

Will almost looked guilty, but Jack couldn't see a reason why he would ever be, if anything he should be the one feeling guilty for all the trouble he's put him through. But Jack was always good at covering his emotions, until today that is. He wished that it were only a temporary feeling. And as for Elizabeth she glared at him will a state of confusion and anger, now that sounded more like what Jack should receive.

Pretending not to notice their gazes, he strutted over to their table and sat down beside Elizabeth.

* * *

Will looked at Jack's handsome face as he sat down beside his wife with an expression of concern. He knew that Jack could tell that something was up, but if only he could feel the emotions that Jack must be feeling he could talk about this with him. But that was impossible and Jack was in fact a hard man to predict.

"Jack," said Will, and immediately regretted himself for saying such, as he had not planned out his word afterwards. Therefore it just made it looks as though he was saying his name because he likes the way it rolled of his tongue, _Jack. _Will laughed at the thought; which caused strange looks to be given towards him.

"Is there something you have to say Will?" Asked Elizabeth, Jack wanted to say the same thing yet for some reason he didn't feel like talking right now; he didn't feel like doing anything right now.

"It's a private matter, perhaps I'll discuss it later. Sorry for intruding." Said Will formally before standing up to leave. Elizabeth looked at his departure wilth a puzzled glance before decided that it would be best to follow. She got out of he seat, and as she noticed the motionless Jack she grabbed his shoulder to beckon him to come with them. Yet his reaction to her touch was different then she thought it would be. He jumped, and squirmed his shoulder uncomfortably so that her hand would come off.

Jack didn't know why his body reacted this way, yet he knew that he didn't want anyone to touch him, not after what had happened tonight.

"Jack, are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth asked, noticeably concerned.

Jack nodded in a quick response and then motioned his hands for him and Elizabeth to continue walking after Will.

* * *

_**Okay, so not much happened in this chapter, but you do know how Jack feels and how Will is trying to cope with what he thinks is Jack's new profession. As you can probably tell this chapter was more descriptive and better written then the first one, so I just wanted to let you know that I will be re doing the first chapter with the same form of writing that this one has, okay? Please review:)**_

_**-Natalie**_


End file.
